


Keep munching on those carrots Potter

by jellybean2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybean2002/pseuds/jellybean2002
Summary: Truth or dare with the Slytherins takes an unexpected turn for Harry. An eighth-year fic.





	Keep munching on those carrots Potter

**Author's Note:**

> hey you guys! this is my first ever fic! this first chapter will be quite short, I have exams at the moment, but once it's over I will start updating much more. This is inspired by a Drarry fic I read a while ago called Rabbity Harry. It was never completed and pretty much got me inspired to write this. Do check it out if you want to, although it is incomplete. Feel free to let me know what you think! this is quite a light-hearted Drarry story.

Eighth-year was turning out to be quite normal, much to Harry's delight. That is of course until one of the usual Friday night common room gatherings takes an unexpected turn for Harry. Inter-house unity has become prioritized like never before by Headmistress McGonagall, and Hermione, of course, being as noble as she is, was the mastermind behind Friday night common room gatherings. It has started out quite awkward at first, more so like a task to cross out on a to-do list. Now however it's been months now since school started and mostly everyone has been anticipating the usual truth or dare game since the start of the week.

All the Eighth years sat around in a circle in their shared common room, laughing at Seamus's failed attempt at Irish dancing. Truthfully Harry has been zoning out. He had just recently broken up with Ginny, just yesterday truth be told. She kept complaining that he never touches her the way she wants him to and he had decided to finally give her what she wants. Harry loved her.....didn't he? Then why didn't he want to have sex with her? Well none of that mattered when he had failed to get a hard-on when they were fornicating in her bed last night. Ginny had wanted to loose her virginity last night, only Harry couldn't even get his cock hard. After he sheepishly started to apologize, she had kicked him out and slammed the door behind him. 

"Truth or dare, Potter?" a voice broke through his thoughts. Still bewildered in his own thoughts Harry replied before realizing whom he was addressing. "Dare," he said. To his dismay, when he raised his head to acknowledge whom he was speaking to, he was met with the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. They were civil now. Of course, there were occasional arguments in the halls outside the charms classroom from time to time. But after having to share a dorm with both Gryffindors and Slytherins, their past animosity was thrown to the side. After all Harry never wanted to get hexed in his sleep. Besides Malfoy, although he was still a prat nonetheless, was trying to turn over a new leaf. Harry had learned that a war truly does change everybody, one way or another. That being said, his first thought was oh no, when he caught the snicker in Malfoy's voice.

"Well Potter, feeling adventurous are we?" Malfoy drawled, "In that case I dare you to wear these for the next month and a half." In his hands Malfoy held up a pair of white rabbit ears and a fluffy white rabbit tail to match. "What the hell!" Ron yelled from across the room, "You're bollocks Malfoy! You can't ask Harry to do that!". Malfoy smirked, "I can, and I just did weasel. What's wrong did your Gryffindor bravery suddenly betray you? You wouldn't be scared now would you? Scared to loose to a big bad Slytherin?" 

"It's only fair Weasley," Blaise Zabini was looking quite amused. "We all did our dares, hell I had to go down on Pansy just last week and she's like a sister to me. Why should you Gryffindors get a free pass? Not my fault Draco is very.... well endearing." "That's right," Malfoy said, "now now Potter, Weasel-bee you wouldn't be too chicken for an innocent dare, would you?" "He'll do it!" Ron said all of a sudden. "WHAT?" Harry exclaimed."Oh come on Harry! We'll show him who's boss!".Harry sighed and put his face in his hands. He knew that neither Malfoy nor Ron would let him live this down if he didn't do the dare. "Come on Harry! Do it for Gryffindor!" 

Harry was exasperated, "Fine," he said, "fine I'll do it." Ron started grinning from ear to ear. "Well come over here then," Malfoy said with the evilest smirk, "I need to pin these on you." Harry walked over to Malfoy and had turned around for Malfoy to attach the tail after the ears. He was trying hard not to think about Malfoy's hands on his arse as he pinned the tail. "There we go!" Malfoy said, his hand lingering on the small of Harry's back. He gave the tail a tug, earning a squeal from Harry."Good as new!". Harry walked back to his spot on the circle not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. Ron patted him on the back in encouragement. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.


End file.
